4th Intergalactic War
The 4th Intergalactic War started right after the Y’All invasion in 3592. After the costliest and most intense war in Union History, fighting against the Y'All and finally defeating them in 3590, the Galactic Council led by the Kermac attacked the United Stars of the Galaxy and their allies. The Y’All war had already drained Union resources near the breaking point, as it had nearly every other Civilization within the Y'All invasion path and the sudden massive attack spearheaded by the Nogoll and the X101 (both Kermac thrall civilizations at that time). Kermac and Elly fleets penetrated almost unopposed deep into Union Territory and reached as far as Pluto, a planetoid of the Sol System, threatening Terra itself. Nogoll and X101 forces managed to get within striking distance of Ulta and Spor. This first period of the war is often called the Darkest Years of the Union, as this period lasted almost two years and many feared this to be the end of the Union. These initial years of war success on the Kermac and Galactic Council side caused terrible civilian losses including almost 2 million Plutonians that died after Kermac saboteurs destroyed the protective dome over Foster City. However the Saresii, one of the most advanced civilizations of the Milky Way Galaxy, very grateful for the heroic resistance Union fleets put up to protect Saresii from the Y’All applied for Union membership and opened their secret vaults, where they had mothballed over 5000 large spaceships and handed them over to the Union Fleet. The Saresii had kept these ships sealed and hidden away for almost 200,000 years (See Saresii Anti violence period). This event and the daring raid of a Union Special forces commando team onto Factory, the home planet of the X101 (freeing Mother Machine from the Kermac oppression) are now considered the turning points of the war. Even more significant however were the actions of Captain Hollister McKenzie of the USS Calypso III, an explorer vessel. After staying for over two years on Klackt, the throne world of the Klack empire, he married the Queen. This biologically impossible union between a human and an insectoid however made the Queen decide to join the Union and reinforce Union ranks with billions of trained crews. The X101 switched sides basically overnight, after the Kermac Anti Matter bomb was safely removed from Mother Machine's Biotronic brain and she was free to make her own decisions. With the factory capacity of Sares and Factory, the new translocator cannons Admiral Richard Stahl brought back as he returned from exile could be mass produced. Admiral Stahl, returned with the first fleet and the Devastator from destroying the last Y’All, began a campaign known today as Operation Steel Broom, sweeping the enemy out of Union territory. The Kermac and the Galactic Council of Thrall civilizations offered a conditional surrender and only because the Shiss and the Nul stirred and it was feared they would consider an attack of their own and because the Union in general was war-weary, a peace conference was called for and commenced on Poho the neutral main world of the Diobah. There, after many months of negotiations, the Treaty of the Big Four was signed, on October the 6th, 3599 It established Free Space and the first ratification of territories and border lines. It also gave the Systems Arsenal, Lighthouse and Barrow into Union control and Factory to the X101 , all four deep in Kermac space and connected to the rest of the Union territory by narrow corridors of space. Nogoll Invasion of Nilfeheim After invading Guayas during the 4th Intergalactic War, the Nogoll sent a single ship in an attempt to conquer Nilfeheim. Unlike the events at Guayas, the inhabitants of Nilfeheim were successful in defeating the Nogoll. Few official records exist of the battle(s)Every clan that existed at that time has a story about the invasion. If the stories of all current clans were combined, there were several million Nogoll that lost their lives on that invasion. Based on the only ship that landed and was captured, there were at most three thousand Nogoll on board.Several clans which had a custom of keeping the skulls of their defeated opponents include between one and five skulls from that battle.. The closest thing that exists to official records of that event was a message sent from the Space Port that read "We are under attack by some goat-heads.", a message from the local Exchange saying that it was closing due to some problems followed a couple of days later by a message saying it was once again open for business and that there was a "slightly damaged" spacecraft for sale. After the final defeat of the Black Nogoll and the surrender of the White Nogoll and their later joining the Union, an additional attempt was made to locate official records. That attempt was also unsuccessful since most Nogoll records of that war had been destroyed after their defeat. A Union Battleship sent to investigate arrived a day later and was able to determine that indeed there had been an attempt by the Nogoll to invade Nilfeheim that failed miserably. Only two headless bodies were turned over to Union troops, the rest having become fish food. For some reason, the Nogoll didn't make any attempts to communicate, or use their shipboard weapons. It's also a mystery as to how the relatively primitive inhabitants of Nilfeheim were able to overrun the Nogoll even within their ship. Notes: Classified: Unknown to everyone until he revealed it to Captain Erica Olafson sometime after the first voyage of the USS Tigershark, Tyr had used his Psionic Powers to first make the Nogoll overconfident and then distract them. He also gave some nudges that ensured the Nogoll defeat. 04 Category:Edited by Renaud